Scooby Doo FanFic
by 738744
Summary: Cool story bruh


Scooby Doo Fan Fic by Mark Christianson

The sounds of the wind through the trees could be heard clearly as the gang drove in the mystery machine through the deserted forest. It had been several hours since they had seen any signs or people. A fog was starting to set in as the evening stretched into the night.

"Are you sure you know where we're going Freddie," asked Daphne sounding slightly concerned.

"Yeah of course I do; when have I ever gotten us lost before," replied the group leader confidently. Daphne and Velma both exchanged looks and shrugged as they continued through the creepy forest. The gang is on their way to visit Velma's uncle and aunt who live deep in the forests of northern Vermont. They hadn't seen Velma in years and wanted to visit, so Velma decided to bring the whole gang too. While Velma and Daphne may have been slightly concerned, Shaggy and Scooby couldn't have been less.

"Hey, Scoob how many double cheese crackers do you think I can fit in my mouth at once," asked Shaggy jokingly.

"I ron't row raggy; not as many as me," replied Scooby smiling.

"Is that a challenge Scoob?" Shaggy replied as he stuffed at least ten crackers into his mouth. Their competition was interrupted however as the Mystery Machine started to swerve off the road after a pop sound came from the left side of the vehicle. Fred slowed the vehicle to a stop as the passengers cried out in surprise.

"Sounds like a flat tire," replied Fred as he slips out the door to take a look.

"We're in the middle of nowhere!" cried Daphne.

"What's worse is we're almost out of double cheesy crackers!" responded Shaggy sounding rather over dramatic.

"Bad news gang, definitely a flat tire, but I did spot a cabin up the way. Maybe they have a way we can call for help." Fred said as the others climbed out of the vehicle. The gang began to walk along the road and approached a path that looked to take them through the woods to the cabin.

"Woah, there! Where do you think you're going!" cried a snarly old voice behind them. The gang whirled around and Fred pointed his flashlight at an old balding man with a lantern walking up to them.

"Who are you!?" cried out Fred in surprise.

"Sam Jenkins is the name," said the man in a slightly friendlier tone. "What are you kids doing out here on such a miserable night."

"We're just like, trying to find a way out of here man!" exclaimed Shaggy.

"Well I didn't mean to scare you, we just don't get very many strangers around here…." the man said in a much more comfortable tone. "Especially lately. I saw your car up the road with a flat tire. Wish I could help you folks, but just as you know it the power went out a couple of hours ago and my wife has the truck on an overnight delivery to town. I hope you can find someone to help you, but keep a lookout for the spooky specter. There's a ghost around these parts that's been scaring everyone away for weeks. I might be one of the last ones left. I own a farm near here and all the other farmers have left except for me, sure are in a hurry to sell. You kids watch yourself now and stay safe."

"Thanks for the tips Mr. Jenkens and we'll try to." exclaimed Daphne as the old man walked briskly away.

"Well, gang we better continue on our way if we want to get out of here anytime soon and keep a look out for that spector. It would probably be best if we split up. I'll go with daphne and Velma; Shaggy, you take Scooby and search for some help around that graveyard. We'll meet back at this mailbox in two hours. If you find any trouble just holler for us." Explained Fred in detail.

"Oh yes Fred I'm sure everything will go great in the graveyard!" complained Shaggy. It was no use however as the group of three was already walking up the trail to the cabin.

"Rot Roh Raggy. This sounds like a bad idea," Scooby commented.

"I hear ya buddy just keep like a look out and we'll be enjoying fresh cooked Aunt Velma Pie in no time. As shaggy and Scooby entered the graveyard they heard a rustling in the bushes and jumped back in surprise.

"Zoinks!" he exclaimed in surprise.

"What are you doing in this graveyard this late at night!" exclaimed a groundskeeper angrily.

"We're just like trying to find someone to help us man; we're stranded in the middle of nowhere." cried Shaggy.

"Well it's not the middle of nowhere but it might as well be with that spector going around chasing everybody away." the groundskeeper grumbled. "I might lose my job soon if that funny business isn't taken care of. You and your mut better watch yourselves out here and keep to yourselves if you know what's good for you." the groundskeeper walked away huffing and mumbling under his breath.

"Man he was pretty mad huh Scoob," exclaimed Shaggy. "Doesn't really explain why he or Mr. Jenkens would be out this late at night, though... "

As Shaggy and Scooby neared the center of the graveyard they could feel the air getting thicker as a slow fog rolled in. It got thicker and thicker until they could barely see in front of them. Suddenly they heard a ghostly scream as a ghostly specter whirled in front of them. It chased them all the way through the graveyard to the nearby cabin and disappeared. Shaggy and Scooby collapsed out of breath at the front door as it opened and the rest of the gang filed out.

"The specter…" stammered Shaggy. "It's real!"

"Well something is certainly causing problems around here," remarked Velma. "But I can guarantee the culprit is human."

"That's right gang we found some pretty interesting clues while you and Scooby were luring the specter away from the cabin," said Fred

"Wait you just used us as bait!" cried Shaggy in exasperation.

"Sorry about that guys it was the only way to get inside this cabin," remarked Daphne.

"We'll make it up to you later with more pie than you can imagine, but first we have to catch that spector," Fred said in defiance.

The trap worked like a charm. Scooby and shaggy lured the specter out again walking along the property talking about how they wanted to live near here if that spector would leave and stop terrorizing the local citizens. When it began chasing them they led it into the graveyard where Daphne, Fred, and Velma pulled out a board covering an empty grave and the "specter" fell right in. Fred reached over and pulled off the mask, revealing Mr. Jenkens.

"We figured out that Jenkens here was using this specter nonsense to scare people into moving away from this area and selling their land for cheap. Velma explained. "He figured out there are large deposits of oil located on his neighbor's land. He realized as soon as they found out they'd be rich, so he had to scare them away before they could have any surveying done. We found plans in the cabin for the drilling and Mr. Jenkins signature all over the paperwork. He was the only one in town that would benefit from a spooky specter scaring everyone off."

"And I would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids!" he shouted as a police car rolled up and several officers got out.

"Turns out the power is working just fine and we found a phone in the cabin to call for help," explained Fred.

"Well there's only one thing left to do then," said Shaggy.

"What's that Shaggy?" asked Daphne

"Get some Aunt Velma Pie!" shouted Scooby.

The gang all laughed and proceeded to their vehicle where a policeman helped them with a spare tire. The gang was able to make it to Aunt Velma's house soon after, just in time for breakfast.


End file.
